Un drole de marché
by JessSwann
Summary: Pendant AWE , Elizabeth est l'objet d'un marché avecv Sao Feng mais dans quel but ? ma vision écrite avant d'avoir vu le film


**Voilà ... cet OS se passe pendant AWE, à la base il a été écrit pour un concours, on devait se baser sur une photo et imaginer ce qui se passerait dans le film .. par conséquent il a été écrit avant que je visionne AWE. Précision : pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un OS mais je travaille actuellement sur une fic dans laquelle cette histoire pourrait s'insérer mais tout comme Le Coffre cette histoire ne sera pas publiée ici vu qu'on a pas droit au rating M+ .. Par conséquent je vous livre la version de base, soft ... **

**Seconde précision : disclaimers habituels hein!! Et la déesse chinoise existe réellement dans leur mythologie ! Reviews please**

**Un drôle de marché **

Elizabeth Swann observa l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle ignorait tout de lui, seul son nom lui était connu : Sao Feng …Pourtant elle devait à présent continuer sa route avec lui, sans regrets et sans espoir d'évasion … c'était les termes de leur accord … le prix qu'elle devait payer pour assurer la survie de ceux qu'elle aimait. En vérité elle était bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle ignorait totalement quels pouvaient être les projets du pirate à son égard …

Depuis son arrivée à bord de l'Empress, Sao ne lui avait pas adressé deux mots, se contentant de lui désigner une cabine où se trouvaient des vêtements et un grand baquet d'eau brûlante. Pour sa plus grande gêne, des femmes inconnues, toutes asiatiques, l'avaient dévêtue entièrement avant de la guider vers le bain improvisé, où elles avaient lentement, presque sensuellement, lavé son corps, s'attardant sur les endroits les plus intimes à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme qui avait retenu son souffle en sentant les mains des servantes de Feng se promener sur elle, désarçonnée par les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Après l'avoir baignée, elles l'avaient sortie de l'eau et avaient consciencieusement appliqué sur son corps une huile aux senteurs capiteuses et lourdes. Le contact de leurs doigts courant sur sa peau avait procuré des frissons à Elizabeth qui se sentait étourdie tant par la chaleur du bain que par la lourdeur des fragrances qui se déployaient dans la cabine.

Un fois ces préparatifs terminés, une des femmes était arrivée, portant cérémonieusement un kimono de soie rouge que les autres l'avaient aidée à revêtir ne tenant pas compte de ses résistances ou de ses questions. Elizabeth se trouvait donc à présent engoncée dans de somptueuses et riches étoffes, les cheveux serrés en d'étroits bandeaux, une coiffe somptueuse sur ces derniers et les oreilles alourdies par des pendants qui lui semblaient immenses. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'apprécier l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir que les femmes lui avaient présenté en silence que déjà le pirate avait fait son entrée. Elizabeth avait été saisie devant la crainte qui soudain était venue obscurcir les yeux de ses compagnes et la célérité avec laquelle elles s'étaient retirées, la laissant seule face au redoutable Sao Feng…

Feng restait silencieux, se contentant de l'observer, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres sans qu'Elizabeth ne puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un sourire de contentement ou si au contraire il songeait au châtiment qu'il allait administrer à celles qui n'étaient autres que ses esclaves. Lentement l'homme s'approcha d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien

- Avez-vous peur de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il lentement

Elizabeth lui dédia un sourire plein de morgue et de bravade

- Non

- Vous avez tort.. Lui répondit l'homme en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas mesuré

Elizabeth ne put se défendre d'éprouver un frisson d'angoisse en le voyant ainsi.. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui du pirate , et sans même s'en rendre compte elle se mit à reculer à mesure qu'il avançait … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente dans son dos la dureté du bois …Sao s'arrêta alors et reprit la parole

- Elizabeth … Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … Oui. Souffla-t-elle complètement hypnotisée par le magnétisme de l'homme

Sao lui sourit plus largement cette fois , il voyait la crainte qu'il lui inspirait, les vains efforts qu'elle faisait pour la cacher et tout cela le remplissait d'aise … Cela …Et la sensualité réprimée qu'il lisait sous la froideur de ses expressions

- Elizabeth, reprit il d'une voix basse et inquiétante. A présent que vous êtes ici.. Peut être désirez vous connaître ce à quoi vous vous êtes engagée lorsque vous avez passé ce marché pour sauver vos amis ?

A ces mots Elizabeth déglutit péniblement, elle répondit d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement

- J'ai promis de rester à vos côtés.. Et d'être ce que voudriez que je sois …

Sao lui lança un sourire inquiétant, jouissant un court instant de sa frayeur

- Et savez-vous ce que je veux de vous ?

- Non …Murmura-t-elle

Sao ouvrit les bras en grands, les écartant à mesure que son discours enflait

- Elizabeth.. Je veux faire de vous une reine.. Ma reine. Je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et que vous laissiez enfin libre cours à celle que vous incarnez …

- Une reine ?? Ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Elizabeth, incrédule

Sao lui adressa un regard furieux qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même

- Oui ! Tous les rois ont besoin d'une reine.. Et je suis roi ici .Déclara-t-il fièrement avant de reprendre son discours. Mais pour que votre vraie nature se révèle.. Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, douce Elizabeth …Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main

Durant un instant de panique, il vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme que l'homme était fou … Elizabeth fit un gros effort sur elle-même pour se reprendre

- Ma vraie nature ? Réussit elle à dire avec une ironie de façade

- Oui … vous êtes la prêtresse, l'incarnation vivante de la déesse ! Repartit Feng avec feu

- La déesse … Murmura Elizabeth. Mais quelle déesse ? Calypso ?

Sao Feng éclata alors d'un rire méprisant

- Calypso.. Non.. Je parle d'une déesse bien plus puissante que cette nymphe marine ! Je parle de Xiwangmu ! La maîtresse des destinées.. Gardiennes des pêches d'immortalité.. Déesse entre toute les déesses parce qu'elle seule a le pouvoir de donner la vie mais aussi de la guider puis de la reprendre ou non !! Déesse qui règne sans partage sur la terre des morts !! Que peut faire cette petite Calypso contre elle ? Continua-t-il avec emphase

Elizabeth analysait chacun de ses mots, à la fois subjuguée par le feu de son discours et terrorisée par ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard vrillé au sien .Dans les yeux de Sao elle voyait tout à la fois le plaisir que sa frayeur lui procurait mais aussi le désir brûlant qu'elle lui inspirait

- Vous.. Vous voulez vous servir de moi pour combattre Calypso. Murmura t 'elle

Sao la regarda, un éclat de fierté dans les yeux.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé sur vous.. Vous êtes bien son incarnation.. Seule l'envoyée de la déesse serait arrivée aussi vite à cette conclusion

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

- Voyons … vous le savez.. Vous étiez avec Barbossa … Il a négocié son passage dans le monde des vivants avec Calypso.. Il a insulté celle que vous servez.. Ou alors la déesse a décidé d'en finir avec cette petite nymphe .. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a prise comme prêtresse.. Parce que Calypso vous connaît … Et qu'elle ne se méfie pas de vous …Réfléchissait Sao à voix haute

Elizabeth se sentait de plus en plus mal, les senteurs entêtantes dont elle était parée, la chaleur de la pièce et l'incohérence du discours de Sao ne faisaient qu'ajouter à sa confusion.. Il pensait qu'elle était une sorte d'envoyée d'une déesse pour vaincre une nymphe.. Qu'elle _connaissait _! Mais qui… Au moment où la réponse lui vint elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer _Tia … Tia Dalma _coupant net le discours de Sao qui la regarda avec un mélange de crainte et de respect

- Oui ma reine.. Et ma mission est de vous aider à vous révéler en vous aidant à franchir la dernière étape qui vous permettra d'être pleinement l'incarnation terrestre de Xiwangmu et son bras armé.

- Je.. Je ne comprends pas

- La prêtresse de la déesse de la fécondité et de la vie ne peut être chaste. Murmura Sao avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné

La tête d'Elizabeth lui tournait à mesure que l'homme approfondissait son baiser, goûtant sa bouche, tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains courir sur son corps, se glissant sous ses vêtements, prodiguant des caresses … L'encens qui brûlaient dans la pièce finissait de lui enflammer les sens tandis que Sao Feng déployait toute sa science de l'amour sur elle. Elizabeth ne pensait plus à rien.. Elle se laissait faire, se surprenant même à désirer intensément la caresse suivante, tandis que Sao enlevait les vêtements de la jeune femme à mesure qu'il la sentait s'abandonner sous ses doigts …

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence et la volupté de l'instant.. Une canonnade venait d'éclater ! Elizabeth sortie de sa quasi transe ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où un boulet de canon fendait l'air emportant avec lui l'homme qui l'embrassait encore une seconde plus tôt.. Sans réfléchir elle rejoignit le corps du pirate. Sao, perclus de douleur, la regarda et lui parla avec effort

- Ma reine …Je n'étais pas digne de vous.. Montrer la voie.. Prenez. Dit il en lui glissant un médaillon chinois dans les mains. Adieu ma reine …

Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux le regarda s'éteindre tandis que les hommes de Cutler Beckett, envahissaient la pièce et la saisissait sans ménagements

- Miss Swann … Vous m'avez manqué. Déclara Lord Beckett d'un ton doucereux

En entendant cette voix Elizabeth ne put retenir un violent frisson tandis que les soldats de la Compagnie des Indes l'entraînaient… Finalement il y avait peut être pire que de passer un marché avec un pirate …


End file.
